Busted!
by TheRealRogue
Summary: Rogue and Remy get caught by everyone else in the mansion while they're doing some... well, private activities. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Better than the movies

Hi! After such a sad story like "Gone", I deserve to have a little fun, don't I? ;-) Remember I'm still learning English!!

**Busted!**

Chapter 1: Better than the movies.

"What on earthl is takin' him so long?" Rogue said to herself, starting to get mad. She was supposed to meet Remy there, a half hour ago, and then go to the movies; but it happened that the one she wanted to watch was about to begin in ten minutes, so they probably wouldn't be there on time.

"Damn Swamp rat…" she thought again, zapping again through countless channels, not actually watching the tv, but more like using her frustration against the small tv control button. Finally, the door was open, and he stepped inside the room, looking good, smelling good, in a way that made Rogue's stomach jump. "Remember yah're angry!" she told herself inside her head.

"I hope I didn't make ya wait too much, chere" he said, standing between her and the tv. "So, are ya ready?". Rogue furrowed, and turned off the tv.

"Ah've been ready since an hour ago, Mistah! Where the hell have yah been?".

"An hour? I'm only 'bout twenty minutes late!" he pointed out dramatically. "It was dat trainin' session on the danger room I had to finish today, an' I lost track of time… would ya possibly forgive me?" he said, falling on his knees, so Rogue's narrowed eyes were now in front of his.

"Why do Ah feel Ah've been through this before?".

"Come on, ya know ya wanna forgive dis poor Cajun".

"Whatever, Remy; but now we can't see the movie Ah wanted to" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whoa, wait, Ah know that grin". He chuckled evilly:

"Yeah, see, I thought dat mebbe since there's nobody else in de house, we could take some advantage on dat…" he rested a light kiss on the back of her hand, but then started to kiss all her arm up, making her shiver. "…an', I dunno, do somethin' else, instead o' goin' to de movies". Trying to compose herself, she lifted his face by his chin, and, a brow raised, she told him:

"So, trainin' session… Yah were late on purpose, weren't yah?"

"Desolé, but today I felt more like doin', dan like watchin'…" he gave her a smirk, then kissed her chin, and gently putting apart some white and auburn stripes of hair, he started to kiss her neck.

"An' it doesn't matter if Ah wanna go to the damn movies, right?" she was trying to look like she was still angry, but the perspective of being all alone in the mansion was way too tasty.

"We'll go tomorrow, I promise... Ya know I always keep my promises, don't ya?".

"Not always… Yah said we'd go to the movies…" at this point, the movies were only like an abstract concept, since all she could think of was him, kissing her chest and shoulders, playing with the spaghetti straps of her black tank top.

"Forget 'bout de movies…" he asked impatiently, finally kissing her lips.

"Wait, wait…" she mumbled. "We should go somewhere else…".

"Non, let's stay here; it's a pretty cosy couch".

"Mmm… what if someone comes? Yah know they don't know Ah can… touch now".

"An' dat makes it more excitin', don't it?". Rogue blinked, pushed him away and stood up.

"Excitin'? Like a Danger room session? Or like a robbery?" she spat out. He stayed pretty frozen, not knowing what to say.

"Non, I didn't…"

"Yah really deserve a punishment for sayin' that" and she pushed him again, but this time he ended up sitting on the couch, with Rogue on top of him, taking off her top and staring at him with the most lustful eyes he had ever seen on her. But he didn't spend too much time looking into her eyes, since below them, was that gorgeous body of her, that he had spent so much time wanting, before she was able to control her power. Now, she was right there, only for him, so he wouldn't waste any time; he didn't know what he liked the most: her tight blue jeans or the way her torso looked on that black bra she was wearing. They started making out again, with Rogue's body pressing his, and his hands going all over her back, her waist… "An' dis hips, an' dis amazin'…" he thought. She decided it was a good moment to rip off his t-shirt, so she did, with a little bit of his help, and then they finally were skin to skin.

"Ya're so cruel, chere…".

"Ah guess we both are" she purred, kissing repeatedly his broad chest. He was about to do his next movement, but stopped, eyes wide open.

"Chere…" she was too busy kissing and linking, and right when she was about to rip off his belt, so she could unbutton his pants, he grabbed both of her hands. She stared at him confused.

"What? Did Ah do something wrong?".

"No, no; listen" they both stayed in silence for two seconds, that were enough for them to hear voices approaching to them. They looked into each other's eyes for another long second.

"Shhhhhhit!" she whispered, standing up fast, and instinctively passing her hands through her hair to comb it a little, but the voices were too close now. She couldn't really distinguish if the look on Remy's face was of horror, panic or of not believing what was happening, when they heard Logan's voice coming closer and closer. The Cajun stood up too, and moving as fast as he could, he grabbed her top from the floor, and then Rogue's hand, and running like little kids that were about to be caught stealing cookies, they hid between the back part of the couch and the wall, right when the voices seemed to be a foot from the door; a door that, by the way, was open. Everything happened so fast, that he didn't have time to pick up his t-shirt, but he prayed for nobody to see it… for only one instant, until he realized that Logan would smell them anyway.

"Bloody Wolverine" he thought. Rogue looked at him with eyes like plates, and they both stayed immobilized when the voices were finally inside the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Scarier than the movies

Chapter 2: Scarier than the movies.

"Of all the studies, an' livin' rooms, an' meetin' rooms, an' so on, they had to come to this exact damn one" Rogue thought; she was on her knees, her back all twisted, her face against Remy's and her left cheek against the couch. One single movement of her would have probably made everyone to realize they were there, so she decided to stay quiet and with no blouse on. She realized Remy was nervous too, since she had never seen him looking like a frightened statue. She was sure he was worried about two things: her, being caught half naked with him, and the way Logan was surely going to beat the crap out of him. Nobody in the house (except for Kitty) seemed to be very comfortable with their relationship; they were always thinking that he was going to hurt her at any moment, probably cheating on her or something. Remy wanted to change that image of himself: "But dis will do no good to Remy" he recognized.

"…the best thing we can do would definitely be accepting that document", the two southerners heard Scott's voice.

"I must agree with that; if we don't, the blame would be on us, for not taking any chances on peace"; the Beast was there too.

"I don't know, you know? I mean, I still don't trust them, how could we? It's like they lie all the time" Kitty pointed out.

"We don't trust them; but we need to do this" Jean answered.

"We don't" they finally heard the Canadian's brusque growl.

"Logan, we talked about this already…" said Storm. Rogue couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Is the whole mutant race gonna show up here tonight?" she told herself, and thought that Remy was probably thinking the same thing.

"Vell, I don't like the idea either, if you ask me". It was Kurt who Rogue heard this time; "Kurt? Great, since when is he interested in this meetings?". They kept talking and talking about the situation between humans and mutants, while Rogue and Remy did nothing but staring at each other, thinking that those had to be the longest minutes of their lives; at one point, Rogue realized she had never thought she would be in such a situation, and couldn't help but to laugh silently. Remy did too, thinking that of all the times in his life that he had had to hide while stealing, and other times while being with some girl, this was way different (it was Rogue, after all) and it was really crazy. In the meantime, how could they know? How could have they known that all of a sudden, in the middle of all the chat and the arguing, just for a coincidence, Logan fixated his eyes on the floor, next to the couch were Kitty was sitting, and saw a grey shirt. How could have they known that while they were chuckling in silence, Logan was frowning, and activating his sense of smell. How could have they known that while Cyclops was giving a speech about God knows what, Logan already knew that Remy was in the room, that he was with Rogue, and that he suddenly felt in the mood for slicing some Cajun trash.

Now, there was a little indecision inside Logan's mind; sure he wanted to kick Remy to dead, but he didn't want to do it in front of everyone, first of all, 'cause they wouldn't let him kill him, and second, 'cause he wanted to talk a couple of things with Rogue first, and he didn't want to put her on evidence in front of everyone; at least not now. So, he tried to contain his anger by cracking his knuckles, never loosing the couch out of sight. "You can't cheat my nose, Punk" he thought. "But wait 'til tonight".

The meeting lasted for at least another half hour, in which Logan was very surprised he didn't have a heart attack.

"Ok, I think we have made our decisions now" Scott sentenced.

"Maybe you did…" murmured Kitty, and stood up to leave the room. "Oh, what is this?" she said, when she put her feet on some piece of grey fabric. Everybody looked at her, and then at the shirt she was holding on her hands.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Um, whose shirt is that?" Scott asked. When they heard those words, Rogue and Remy stared at each other's; she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. He knew deep in his gut that they would get caught, because, even though Jean wouldn't use her power to get to someone's mind, unless it was completely necessary, there was Logan. So the Cajun was pretty much preparing himself for the moment when three claws would suddenly appear to rip off his head.

With a small impulse of her power, Jean realized of what was happening: "Oh, I don't know; why don't we all go have some dinner?".

"Wait, I think I've seen it before", said Kitty, furrowing her brows, trying to remember. Rogue's heart was beating like crazy, praying for people to listen to Jean and get the hell out of there. "Isn't it, like… Remy's?". When Kit said this, Logan couldn't handle it anymore; he would later thank her for doing this little favour to him:

"Get out, Gumbo" he grunted. Everybody turned towards the direction the Canadian was looking. Then, there came five seconds of tension; Remy LeBeau, the master thieve and stuff, caught up this way! It was ridiculous, it was just… insane. Rogue gazed at him with scared eyes, which made him decide he should try to get the best out of this, as he always did. So he winked at her, and taking a deep breath, he straightened on his knees and faced everyone's shocked expressions.

"Ya're right, Chat, that'd be mine. Thanks, I was looking for it".

At the same time, Rogue closed her eyes again, thinking: "We're so busted".

Note: Please don't leave without dropping me a review! Please, please:-)


	3. Chapter 3: Crazier than the movies

Note: First of all, I wanted to say thanks again to all the people that have reviewed: Thanks so much, guys! It's like the coolest feeling in the world to see that there are people appreciating your work. I also gotta say that at the beginning, this fic was intended to be a one-shot, but, as usually happens, the story possessed my hands, and wrote what it wanted. For example, the shirt part came to my head right when I wrote it, I didn't have it planned. Now, it was kinda scary to start writing chapter 3, 'cause now I feel like I really gotta do it well, so I don't disappoint anybody (Glup!). Anyway, here it is. Hugs for everyone:-)

Chapter 3: Crazier than the movies.

Remy swallowed hard, looking at the faces of his mutant friends (or ex-friends after this; well, he didn't want to think of it right now). Kitty's expression was specifically priceless, but he didn't think she would have caught on yet; and Logan… he looked like he had just swallowed a chicken bone and was now struggling to breathe. "Remy be dead… Non, come on, ya can get through dis; just use yer thievin' talent" he told himself, trying to believe his own words.

It was really weird, like time had stopped or something, because nobody was moving or saying anything.

Finally, as the good leader he thought he was, Scott cleared his throat, and spoke:

"Uh, Gambit, why were you hiding?". Then, in a second, a hundred of answers ran through the Cajun's mind, like "I told ya, mon ami, lookin' for my shirt", or "Just wanted to hear the conversation, an' since ya didn't invite me, I didn't want t' interrupt", or "Lookin' for my missin' red contact lens", but he thought they all were equally absurd. Luckily (or maybe unluckily) he didn't have to reply, because somebody else did it for him:

"I'll tell you why, after I send him in pieces back to the stinky swamp he came from", the Canadian roared, while stepping towards Remy.

"Logan, please! Calm down!" Storm yelled.

Remy realized that if he stayed right were he was, they'd probably see Rogue at any moment, so he stood up and walked to the front, unfortunately, closer to the Canadian. Rapidly, Cyclops put himself between the Cajun and his potential attacker, making Kitty to wake up from her hallucination and to move aside.

"Serenity is the best weapon we can use, my friend!"; it was strange the way the Beast could see poetry in the most bizarre of situations.

"Ok, you both, calm down now" Scott tried to take control of the situation, but an enraged Logan, as they all knew, wouldn't calm down just like that.

"Shut up, bub, you don't know what's happening here. Just gimme two minutes alone with this jackass and…"

"You know very well that physical fights are not…"

"Vhat's going on? I don't understand…"

"Bien, if ya wanna fight, we fight, but outside; we all go outside now…" Remy tried to make his voice heard, but everybody was talking at the same time.

"But let him explain himself…"

"I think…"

"…Logan, take a deep breathe, feel the air filing your lungs, and…" Storm recommended.

"We should really go have dinner…"

"...while you're being here with some slut!!!".

Everybody froze, even Logan; then, they all turned towards the direction the shriek had come: Kitty, whose face had turned red as a tomato. She stepped to the front again, pushing Scott aside.

"Yeah, that's right, Remy; 'cause Rogue trusts you, you know? And it's so unfair that you go, pick up the first girl you get, and, like, cheat on my friend! There's something called "respect", and "loyalty", just for you to know, but how… how could I be so stupid to think that you could actually be a better person with her? This is so "yourself", you know? I should have seen it coming. And, if you can't stay quiet, without… screwing anyone, why don't you just leave her alone?!".

Everyone seemed to have stopped breathing, even Rogue, behind the couch. All eyes were on Kitty, who was piercing Remy with hers. Then, almost at the same time, they all looked at Remy; he had never felt so stupid, standing there, with no shirt on, and the worst part was that this time, and for the first time, he was actually innocent from the accusations he was receiving… technically.

"Petite, I'm not…" he uttered.

"Shut up!" Kitty yelled, and threw the shirt at him. Then, Scott felt the urge to clear things out:

"Is that true, Remy? Are you here with… someone else?" he said, while taking a glimpse at the couch. "You know that's against the rules, don't you?".

"Yeah, Gumbo; let's hear what you've got to say to that" said Logan, while crossing his arms over his chest; he still wanted to kick Remy, for at least the two or three next months, but he was glad that first, he could be tortured with questions, and finger pointed, and blamed, and anything else that would make him suffer.

Up to Rogue, she felt kinda sorry for him; but only for a few moments: "Yah'll survive, Sugah… just get them outta here".

And Remy... he had never been speechless; but now, his brain was trying so hard to find the right words to say, without messing it up even more. He couldn't deny that he was actually with someone; a single peek behind the damn couch would not only be enough for destroying his little lie, but would also make them know there wasn't some random girl behind the couch; it was his chere! So, he decided to put himself together, and to tell the truth, with a couple of modifications:

"Oui, it's true, but…" Kitty interrupted him with what seemed to be a mixture of a screech, a gasp and an incomprehensible word. Remy continued: "…but it won't happen again".

"Of course it won't happen again, once I'm done with you".

"Logan! Please, this is not the way to solve things out" said Jean. "I think that… Remy has learnt his lesson and, I believe him, ok? So, we should all go mind our own business. That's right". She could feel Rogue's tension in her mind, and was trying to help her a little. But Kitty opened her mouth in disbelieve:

"How can you say that, Jean?"

"I just think that…" and everybody started to talk at the same time again… until the door was suddenly open. They all turned to see who had arrived, and they all stayed quiet.

"I can see the meeting began without me; I beg your pardon for being late" Professor Xavier wheeled himself inside the room, and when he saw Remy, with no shirt on, he stopped: "What is happening here?". Since nobody said a word, except for Logan's growl, he continued: "I am sorry I did not call you to the meeting, Mr. LeBeau, as I did with everyone else; I did not, because they were out, and you were here, in the mansion, as well as Rogue. By the way, where is she? I thought she would be here".

All the eyes looked back at Remy, and then at the couch. Behind it, Rogue felt a shiver down her spine:

"Thanks, Professor", she thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Odder than the movies

Chapter 4: Odder than the movies.

Rogue rolled her eyes in frustration; tons of horrible scenarios ran through her mind, like Logan taking her out of her hiding place by pulling her by her hair, Remy defending her, and then both of them killing each other, like in some middle age tale or something. She really didn't know what to do now: on one hand, she felt so stupid of being hidden now that everyone knew she was there, but on the other one, she just didn't want to face them, at least not know! She didn't know which one of both things was more embarrassing. "Ah knew we should have gone to the movies…".

On the other side of the couch, there was everybody, and nobody knew what to do. Logan though that maybe he should take advantage of the confusion in order to start breaking Remy's bones. Jean was doing nothing but blaming herself; she should have warned the Professor, but she just didn't think about it. Storm, Hank and Scott were pretty shocked; they were sort of getting it now, but, wasn't Rogue the untouchable girl? And Kitty… her brain was like spinning around, trying to understand.

"It's true, vhere is she?... Vhat? Vhy are you staring at me like zat?". Since nobody answered to a clueless Kurt's question, Logan decided to repeat it:

"Yeah, Gumbo; where's she? Could you please enlighten us?"; deep inside, he didn't want to make Rogue go through this, but he thought that, damn it, maybe she deserved it for not trusting him and not telling him that she could control her power now. Remy ran his eyes through everybody's faces: he saw kind of a hidden laughter in some of them, like in Scott's and Hank's. "Oui, Gumbo, what're ya gonna do now?" he told himself, feeling completely odd. He started to speak, not really knowing what he was going to say:

"Rogue? She's… in… de mansion, yes. I think". Logan raised a brow and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Kitty, who was shaking her head like she was just waking up from a dream:

"Whoa! Wait! Is it like…? Like…? Why didn't she…? Oh my God!" she shrieked, covering her mouth with her right hand, and couldn't help but to start laughing. Scott was chuckling, and Jean was biting her tongue not to start doing it too.

"Could anybody explain to me what is going on in here? Or would you rather me to find it out myself?" the Professor asked, looking as composed and calmed as usual.

"I think, I mean… oh my God! This is so awkward!" said a giggling Shadowcat, who was now stepping towards the couch. For a second, Remy thought that maybe he should stop her; but no, they were completely busted now; there was no way out.

Rogue's eyes were fixated on the floor, until she saw a shadow on it; a shadow with a pony tail coming out of its top. Biting her lower lip, she lifted her head slowly, her heart beating fast, her stomach feeling kinda dizzy. Finally, she met her friend's brown eyes, and couldn't think about other thing than waving her hand and whispering a shy: "Hi…". At that point, Kitty opened her mouth to incredible proportions, and started to laugh so hysterically that she had to sit on the couch again, both of her arms around her stomach.

"Oh my… Oh my God…!" she was repeating over and over again.

Shrugging, Remy walked to a corner of the room, to put his shirt on; he felt so bad, because he wasn't able to go through this without them getting caught.

"Vhat? Vhat is it…? Oh!" Yelled Kurt when he took a peek behind the couch, and saw his sister right there, hidden like a criminal. As well as Logan, he didn't really see the funny part of this whole thing. "Vhat are you doing with my sister, you… you… idiot?!" he exclaimed, walking towards the now dressed Cajun.

"I'm sorry mon ami, I…" If Kurt wouldn't have been blue, we could say that his face had turned red in anger.

"I should teleport you to the Sahara desert!", and saying this, he tried to grab Remy's arm, but he couldn't achieve it, since he ran away. Now, Logan seemed to have kind of a smile on his face; it was hard to know, 'cause he didn't show this kind of proofs of happiness very often.

"Ok, so, as I've been saying for quite a while, we should go have dinner now, seriously" Jean asked, looking at Remy compassionately.

"Merci", he said; but she continued:

"…because we don't want to keep interrupting anybody in this room", and everybody started to laugh again, in front of Remy's narrowed eyes. Jean and Scott got out the room, holding hands, followed by Hank, who stopped for a moment before crossing the door out:

"Well, my two southerner friends, as a poet said once: _Amor tussique non celatur_, which means: You cannot hide either love or cough!", and he went out the room, his deep voice echoing in the hallway.

"Come on Kurt, let's go" asked Storm, grabbing him by an arm.

"Zis is not going to stay like zis" he threatened Remy, before leaving the place. Kitty was more calmed now, but she still had tears in her eyes, of how hard she had laughed.

"You're such a bad friend, Rogue! I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" she protested.

"Shut up" it came Rogue's voice, still behind the couch.

"Ok, I'm leaving too; and hey, Remy: I'm sorry for blaming you about… you know!". He shrugged again. Now, the only people left in the room were Rogue, Remy, the Professor, and, yes, Logan. He hadn't moved from his spot.

"You can come out now, kid". She was thankful she could finally straighten her back, but the canadian's face was definitely the only one she didn't want to see right then; anyway, she did as he asked. There was silence again for a few moments, as she met his eyes.

"You and me, are gonna have a chat later" he broke the silence. "And you…" he grunted, walking towards Remy.

"Logan!" the Professor finally interviewed, making the still angry man to stop right in front of the Cajun; they both stayed looking at each other for what it seemed a century.

"Ya've got no right to…" Remy couldn´t keep talking, 'cause his chin was suddenly reached by Logan's fist.

"Oh my God! Are yah insane?!" yelled Rogue, standing on her feet; but when she realized she still had no blouse on, she fell on her knees rapidly again.

"I'm sorry Chuck", he said, looking at the professor and walking out of the room "but I couldn't leave without that. And you deserve even more than that, bub; so, if I were you, I'd watch my back". He left, leaving behind a freaked out Rogue and a punched Remy.

"It's 'kay, chere… I guess I deserve it".

"No, yah don't…" she looked at the professor and immediately lowed her eyes. "Ah'm sorry…" she gasped; at least that whole crazy drama was over.

"Oui; I'm sorry too, professeur…". The man wheeled himself towards the door, as calmed and composed as usual:

"I think I am starting to be used to all the… strange things that happen in this house. But, just as an advice: next time you are going to hide behind a couch, make sure there are no powerful telepaths around", and saying this, he chuckled almost imperceptibly, and left.

END

Note: Thanks so much for reading this craziness; it's so cool to be in the creative process of writing a fic, you know? You spend all the time thinking about it, you sit down and churn it out, and then you get those amazing reviews! Isn't life beautiful? Thanks so much again. I hope I did well with the language. I'm going to the beach tomorrow, yay! Love you all!


End file.
